


Playing Pretend

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Twins, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Fairies, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kid Fic, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave is faced with his most difficult challenge yet; ignoring the heirs while they play next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pretend

"PPFFFFFTTTTT~"

 

Unicron, make it go away.

 

"BAPPFFFFTTT~~~~"

 

Shockwave rubbed his forehead as he tried to concentrate on the book he had hoped to get through-

 

"PA-CHOOOO!  KAK, BAM, HAH!"

 

"YYYAAAAAHHHHH~~~!"

 

There was no way he could call himself an advisor to the Demon King himself if he couldn't handle this for ten minutes.

 

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

 

"GGAARRRRHHHHHH!"

 

Maybe if he could just dismiss himself quietly, he could get away without looking rude-

 

"Come back here!"

 

"No!  I will not die!"

 

"Die!"

 

"GAHHH!!"

 

"AAAAAHHHH!"

 

All that was above and mighty, they were on top of him.

 

"DIE!"

 

"NEVER!"

 

"What is going on here?"

 

Kowave and Drillbit looked away from each other to stare at their father, who had walked down into the gardens where they had been play-fighting in the veranda.  Shockwave was still frozen to his seat, his book in his hands as the two heir's fake swords remained locked in front of him.  He was visibly shaking and gripping the book's cover hard.

 

Bombrush raised an eyebrow at the man as the princess and prince turned fully to the King.  "We were just playing," Kowave said in her most innocent voice.

 

"Yeah," Drillbit added.

 

"I can see, and hear, that." Megatron looked at the three before glancing at the nannies worrying off by the side.  Well, they were doing their jobs of letting the little ones play without getting hurt.  He would have to tell his children to stop bothering other people as well.

 

"So what are you two playing as?" Bombrush asked, a wicked grin on his face.

 

"Enemies!"

 

"I'm the Demon King and she's the Demon Warlord and we're fighting."

 

"Oh?  Is it a big war?  Conquering lands?  Good versus evil?"

 

"Nope!" Kowave piped up.  "We’re both fighting for the princess."

 

"Princess?" Megatron asked while Bombrush held back a snicker behind him.

 

"Uh huh."

 

"Yeah!" Kowave leaned over to hug Shockwave.  "Sir Shockwave is the princess!"

 

Bombrush couldn't hold back the laugh he was holding in while Shockwave physically slumped at his 'role'.

 

He was going to have a huge headache for the rest of the day and not even strangling Bombrush's neck would help make it go away.

 

END


End file.
